Conventional LiMnPO4 material is a material exhibiting low electrical conductivity. As a result, this material is restrictive or picky on the synthesis conditions and electrode preparation methods for lithium ion battery applications. Even though carbon coating has been used to improve the electrochemical property, carbon coating alone may not resolve the intrinsically low electrical conductivity nature of the LiMnPO4 material. Furthermore, the carbon coating may limit the storage time of the resultant material, and the coating nature may be destroyed during the slurry making process especially when solvent is water based. Since coating is on the material surface only, the integrity of the coating is always challenged during the electrode making processes and this increases the chance of unstable (inconsistent) performance of the final battery.